


Legend of Zelda: Last Hope

by Lunastar185, zeldasheik555



Series: Legend of Zelda-Last Hope [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunastar185/pseuds/Lunastar185, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldasheik555/pseuds/zeldasheik555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year after Ganondorf's defeat, and things are still not peaceful in Hyrule. The mysterious Majora has begun to wreak havok across the land and Link has to once again rise to the task of saving Hyrule once more. But, he's not alone. This time Link enlists the help of a Gerudo dancer named Sora and a girl from another world called Luna to help him in this quest. But, even with two 'companions', the road ahead is not going to be an easy one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda**  
  
**Last hope**  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
**Akai Taiyō no Sora**   
  
**(Ilia's POV)**   
  
It was the middle of the night when I found her. I was just walking to the spirit spring from my house. I just wanted to wash up. I never thought that I would see a red haired girl coming from the forest. She looked injured and worn out. Bruised and scratched in almost every place you could think of, except for the right shoulder. As the girl collapsed in front of the spring, I ran and got Epona. I know that Link wouldn't mind. When a girl's life is in danger, you got to take immediate action. I took the red haired girl to my house to be patched up.   
  
**(Next Day. Links POV)**   
  
Everybody in Ordon is crowding in front of Ilia's place. What is going? Her birthday was two weeks ago, and the Mayor's isn't for another 5 months. So I decided to ask the kids. "What's going on Beth? I haven't seen the town in such an uproar like this for about a year." Beth looked at me with a worried look on her face. Something happened, I know it. But Beth wouldn't say what it was. Colin told me instead "A young Gurudo came to the spirit spring, all banged up. Ilia saved her."   
  
A Gurudo! What is she doing out here? The only Gurudo out of the desert is a dancer that used to run an inn that was for middle class people. That inn burned down years ago. Wait a minute, she must've been heading here from her last performance, like every year. But now she can't preform because of her injuries. I need to go see how she's doing.   
  
Ilia was bandaging up the Gurudo. The Gurudo was slightly tanned, like most, and had long red hair. She wore a dress that had barley any sleeves and stop half way down her legs with diamonds that showed her skin; above her breasts, small one on her breasts, and a large one over her stomach; arm warmers and boots with the same pattern. She had one bang over her right eye. "Oh! Link I'm so glad your here. I need you to take the girl to Kakoriko. The shaman should be able to heal Aka." Ilia requested. "Aka?" I asked. How did Ilia know the Gurudo's name? Or is Aka just a nickname. I know what it means, red. I'm not arguing. I'm going to take this girl to Kakoriko.   
  
"Link!" a familiar voice rang. It can't be Midna. Zelda is at the castle. I look around and find Luda. She was waiting for me, with two witches. They saw Aka and rushed on their broomsticks to see her. Not far from Luda was a fairy that looked like she knew me. I thought 'Oh god, no. Not another partner that points out the obvious'.   
  
"Lets take Akai Taiyō no Sora to Renado" Said one of the witches. I looked around to find a Goron who can carry Akai Taiyō no Sora. Nope not today. I picked up the red head and went inside Renado's house.   
  
**(Sora's POV)**   
  
I wake up to find my self in Kakoriko. I was here two days ago. I'm supposed to be in Ordon now, performing. Oh, that's right I was attacked by Majora. I thought the hero of time took care of her. This is not good, not for me or anyone. I need to find my sister and my best friend. I need to get to castle town.   
  
"Sora, I'm so glad your awake. I was beginning to think that you were dead. Can you get up" exclaimed Navi the annoying fairy. I wasn't focused on her, rather the man in the green tunic, he must be the hero of light. Maybe he can help me. The hero aproched me   
  
"So you're Akai Taiyō no Sora. It's good to meet you in person. My name is Link" said the hero. How dare he use my full name! Only Koume and Kotake use my that name! I slapped Link in the face. He fell down because of my strength. "What was that for" he yelled   
  
"You are to address me my common name, Sora. Only the witches Koume and Kotake are aloud to say my name that was give to me by my mother" I tell him. Link face looked like it was saying 'not this again'. I looked at the hero of light then said, "Tell you what, I need to find my sister and my friend knows to only way to stop the one who attacked me out of the blue. My sister's life is on the line. If you that I'll leave you alone and not be a brat."   
  
Link looked at me, still rubbing his cheek and said, "Deal"


	2. A Wolf and A Gerudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora has joined Link on his quest..... or rather, Link has joined Sora on her quest to find her sister. They start the search for Sakura in Castle Town, where they meet a strange girl with wolf ears; who also happens to be searching for her sister. Could the case of the missing sisters be linked?

**Legend of Zelda: Last Hope**

**Chapter 2**

**A Wolf and A Gerudo**

  
  


**Sora’s POV**

 

I kept knocking on the door of the house that Link, Navi and I were staying in. 

 

“Come on Link! We have to go find my little sister soon!” I pretty much yelled at the top of my lungs.

 

“NO! I’m not going out there until my clothes are dry!” 

 

“I’m sure what Navi put you in is not that bad.” I forced the door open and I saw Link was wearing a blue dress. I tried my best  **NOT** to laugh. 

 

“Uh………………. nice to see that you changed your style, but………. blue is not your color.” That’s when I just burst out laughing! Not only did I dump water on Link this morning, but………. Oh my goddesses, Navi does not have any clothing for a man.

 

**Zelda’s POV**

 

“Princess Zelda! Another vandalism has occurred last night” One of my guards told me. Uhg! When is this going to stop. All of Hyrule is still recovering from the events of last year. 

 

“Sister, shall I send Yume out again?” My younger half sister asked in a monotone voice. 

 

“No, Skyscraper. Not this time.”

 

“Then who shall we get?”

 

“I have a feeling that we are going to need Sora’s help this time”

 

**No POV**

 

Meanwhile in Castle town a female was hoping around the roof tops her midnight black hair blowing behind her as she continued her movements, her red eyes gleaming with anger and determination as if she was looking for something very important and the frustration was gaining into anger. She stood on a tip of one rooftop somehow balanced really well on it, her wolf ears twitching at the top of her head and her nose twitching.

 

‘Grrr where are you sister....’ she thought.

 

“LUNA WAIT” she heard a male voice screamed and she turned her head to see two males running up to her. One male had fiery red hair and bright blue eyes that reminded anyone of the ocean. The other male looked the same but he had blonde hair but the same color eyes as the male beside him

 

“Damn it you two are so damn slow” Luna snorted glaring at the two, one stared blankly at her while the other just gave her a stupid  grin.

 

“Come on Luna you are tooo fast” Luna glared at him before jumping and kicking him in the head making him yelp and fall right to the stony ground below. The male groaned in pain as the red haired male sighed.

 

“Will you stop beating the crap out of him, you do need us to search for Kokoro” he said.

 

“SHUT UP HIJI” she said getting all sorts of pissed off, for many reasons. She took  a deep breath and looked at Hiji who stared at her.

 

“Look lets keep looking, those bards have to have her somewhere” she said before jumping off. Hiji sighed and looked at his brother who was still on the ground before jumping down picking him up before chasing after Luna who was already ahead of him.

**Sora’s POV**

It took hours for me to stop laughing. Who knew that Navi had a sense of humor! I was laughing so hard I didn’t hear the Postman. Who was running right toward me. Link thought something else entirely though. 

 

“Sora! I have an urgent letter for you from the Princess!” the Postman exclaimed. “My job here is done. ONWARD TO MAIL!!!!” As soon as that annoying guy was gone, Link poked out his head. 

 

“Why did Zelda send you a letter and not me! I saved Hyrule almost a year ago!” Link asked in confusion. I ignored him and opened the letter. The contents were quite surprising. Telling of constant vandalisms happening every night in Castle Town. 

 

“Looks like saving my sister is going to have to wait, Link. We need to get to castle town! Now!”

  
  


**Later**

When we finally arrived at Castle Town, almost everything was a wreck! Garbage thrown all over the place, some homes were destroyed, and some other things I don’t want to talk about. Luckily no one was killed. When I told Link to look at the destruction, he refused to come out of the wagon. 

 

We decide to start looking for whoever did this in the alys. It was so dark no one could see, which was unusual for Castle Town. Good thing I can see in that dark. And as soon as Link finally stepped out of the wagon, we both saw a shadow move over us. 

 

“What the hell! what was that?” Link exclaimed.

 

“Maybe that was your future lover!” Link and I looked at Navi. “What? It was just a joke” I rolled my eyes. Navi always made these kind of jokes, with me of course. 

 

“Navi, you need to stop making those kind of jokes. They get really annoying.” I told that idiotic fairy. “We have no time to joke around any way. We need to find the girl that Zelda was talking about.” Just as I said that, we heard someone yelling. 

 

“LUNAAAAAA!!! WAIT UP!” We turned around to see who it was. The voice seemed like it was coming from a blonde male, who I couldn’t stop looking at. Of course Navi had to whisper in my ear.

 

“ _ Well don’t you look lovestruck _ .” Navi taunted, causing me to smack that fairy across the alley! Link gave me a look

 

“You did look lovestruck” Link said, also getting a smack from me.

 

“Shut up!” That was mature! I can’t believe I let them get me. In my embarrassment, I happened to look the way of the blonde male, to see a red hair male, and a girl had appeared; they looked like they were having a conversation. I decided to listen in.

 

“You guys need to move faster” said the female in a harsh tone. She was apparently wearing pants. Okay, that’s not normal for girls in Hyrule.

 

“We have all the time in the world to find Kokoro. And once we find her, we can go home” Wait, they’re looking for someone too? 

 

‘Must be a sibling or a cousin.’ I thought to myself. Of course Link had to groan while the red head male was talking.

 

**Link POV**

When I was able to get up after Sora’s hard smack, I saw that two more people were there. What surprised me was the fact the black haired girl was wearing pants and a very exposing shirt. She probably isn’t from Hyrule. For some reason, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her.

 

As I was looking at her, I saw that she had two wolf tails. ‘What. The. Hell’ I thought wolf demons are extinct in Hyrule. I looked at the two males that were there. The redhead male had three tails and the blonde male had two tails. they looked like they were having a conversation, but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. If only I had wolf senses….. Wait a minute. “ _ Midna- oh right…… _ ” ‘I forgot that Midna was gone, never to return because the mirror of twilight was broken forever.’ While I was thinking about Midna, the female began cussing at the top of her lungs.

 

“Luna, calm down!” The blonde male said. The female just got mader 

 

“I’M NOT GOING TO FUCKING CALM DOWN JOSH!” Luna yelled. Something about that girl makes me like her.

 

**No POV**

 

Luna continued her journey trashing the poor town below her ignoring the calls of her name by the two ways that were way behind her. She saw a huge gap between two buildings and jumped over it running more ahead of Hiji and Josh.

 

“LUNAAAAAA!!! WAIT UP!” Josh screamed as they stopped in front of the alley way unaware of the people inside the alley way. Hiji looked at his brother barely breaking a sweat about the running their cousin was making them to. Luna turned around and jumped back and landed in front of them.

 

“I swear I am sick and tired of your fucking complaining” Luna sneered at Josh who whined and was about to say something when his brother beat him to it.

 

“Look we all want to find Kokoro as much as you do but we been here for days and we are scaring the poor people” Luna glared at Hiji.

 

“I don't care if I am fucking scaring these people, it is because of them that we are in this fucking mess any way, so you two WILL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP YOUR FUCKING COMPLAINING”

 

“Luna, calm down!” Josh said and Luna turned red with anger and glared at him.

 

“I’M NOT GOING TO FUCKING CALM DOWN JOSH!” Luna shouted and slammed her fist against his face smirking when she heard a satisfying crack when her fist hit him squarely in the nose indicating that she had broken his nose. She gave Hiji, ho was watching the entire thing with a passive stare, a glare before jumping back up on the buildings vanishing from view. Josh groaned in pain and his brother looked at him. Josh looked at him holding his bleeding nose.

 

“Owie” Josh whimpered in pain.

 

“You brought it upon yourself now get up and lets get going” he said walking off in the direction of where Luna went. Josh sighed and stood up following after them with his head down.  

**Sora’s POV**

 

Just as Luna smacked Josh, I heard a crack. Sounds like his nose was broken. Apparently Navi heard the crack as well.

 

“I can heal the blonde man!~” Navi almost yelled. I smacked that dumbass fairy

 

“ _ Don’t yell! You’ll blow our cover! _ ” I said in a harsh whisper. 

 

“ _ I’m sorry. I didn’t know we even had a cover _ ” I just facepalmed. Link looked at us.

 

“They’re gone. Let’s get to the castle and report what we saw to Zelda”  Navi and I nodded and walked to the castle. Link, derped out for a second, and had to run to catch up to us.

 

**at the castle**

 

As we arrived at the castle to see the people from before standing in front of the gate.   I didn’t notice it at first, but Luna apparently had wolf ears.

 

“What the-” I said making Luna turn around. She glared at me with her crimson eyes. 

 

“What?!” She snarled, making her displeasure known. I gave myself a short amount of time to recuperate

 

“Sorry about that. I don’t believe you’re from around here, are you?” I said without stuttering.

 

“I wonder what gave you that idea.” Luna said in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Well…. a big clue is your cloths. Then there’s the fact that you have wolf ears. Wolf demons are extinct in Hyrule” Luna, once again, glared at me, then turned around looking at the castle and muttered something. 

 

The moment I turned around to look at Link, who was still in that blue dress, Luna jumped over the castle walls. Shortly after she broke into the castle, there was shrill screaming, and it wasn’t Zelda. The guards began running out of the gates of the castle while screaming; and In all the confusion the redhead male and Josh seemed to have followed Luna. 

 

“Link, Navi!” I called out. They immediately knew what I was going to say and went into the castle yards.  Everything was a mess. Who knew that one person, or demon as the case may be, could make this much destruction in a matter of seconds. Then again, she managed to scare away all of the hyrulian guards. 

 

“So you finally have come, Sora of the Gerudo” A voice behind me said. “You always come in a timely manner whenever you are needed.”

 

“This is no time for talk, Impa. We have to calm the female wolf demon down” Impa nodded. That was when we heard Zelda scream. Impa and I immediately ran into the castle and up the tower where Zelda’s room was in. We saw Zelda upside down and hanging from the ceiling! 

 

“A little help here……..” Zelda said, her voice somewhat shaky. I helped Zelda down, then went to see what other damage Luna did to the rest of the castle. And loon behold, every room was almost literally flipped upside down and flipped right side up again. I eventually found Luna in Zelda’s room. It appeared that she had somehow knocked Impa out and had Zelda tied up. 

 

“I’ll ask you one more fucking time, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU HIDE HER?!” Luna exclaimed. 

 

“I- I have no idea who you’re talking about” Zelda claimed. 

 

“YOU SHOULD! I HAVE SEARCHED ALL OVER THIS FUCKING TOWN FOR MY SISTER!” Luna yelled at the top of her lungs. Zelda flinched

 

“I don’t even have any prisoners in the castle dungeons” Zelda said in a calm manner

 

“Bull-fuking-shit” Luna sneared. She looked like she was starting to get impatient. 

 

“All I know is about a year ago, a man named Zant took over Hyrule and covered it in twilight. A young imp girl named Minda came to me and said she might have found a way for me to get my beloved kingdom back. Shortly aft-” The princess began before Luna cut her off.

 

“I know the fuking story! Midna comes back with Link who had been turned into a wolf, they free the land of the fucking twilight that covered this fucking land, and you could have saved them that god damn trouble if you had just fought off Zant in the first place. And my cousins and I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t let Ganondork free by letting Zant do whatever the fuck he wanted!” Luna wouldn’t calm down, not that I blame her. If my sister was kidnapped, I would be pissed too. 

 

Navi flew over to me and she looked very dizzy. I would not be surprised if that dumb ass fairy had been in one of the rooms that Luna flipped upside down, then right side up again. 

 

“I’m seeing two of everything” Navi said. Apparently, she said that loud enough for Luna to hear.

She tied us up the same way that she tied up Zelda. Navi was tied to a paddle, and Luna kept hitting the fairy with the paddle. Navi was eventually knocked out and and the she-wolf looked me with scornful eyes.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Luna snapped at me. 

 

“I was summoned by the princess.” I replied, trying to stay as calm as I can.

 

“So, you’re corresponding with the princess?” 

 

“Not exactly. Zelda summons me whenever I am needed” 

 

“Then you better tell me where my sister is before I break every single fucking bone in your fucking body!”

 

“I’m sorry I have no idea where your sister is. In fact, I’m looking for my own sister.”

 

“Likely story!”

 

“I’m telling the truth.” And as I said that, Link came up to the room. He just looked around, then left. Not long after, he came back with a female sheikah with brown hair, the bottom half of her face covered with some type of cloth. Like me, she had one bang covering one of her pink eyes. Most of her body was covered in bandage like wrappings.

 

“Yume!” Zelda exclaimed. “What are you doing here? You and the other sheikah get out of here!”

 

“I have sworn to serve you, my princess” Yume said. There was no emotion was in her eyes. Link spoke up.

 

“I asked Yume if there had been any prisoners taken in to the dungeons of this castle recently. It appears that no one has been down there since Zelda freed all the captives imprisoned there by Ganondorf about a year ago.” I gave Link a weird look

 

“How did you know Luna was looking for someone?”

 

“I had a hunch.” Link said. Luna turned around and walked up to Link.

 

“Okay. Since you have a hunch, why don’t you tell me who I’m looking for!”

 


	3. Luna joins the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Link, Zelda, Impa, and Sora tied up, Navi goes to the Twinrova to see if they can calm down the dark wolf Luna. But when she does, the fairy finds out that Majora might have been released and Luna and the three goddesses daughters might be the only ones who can stop Majora from destroying Hyrule.

**Legend of Zelda**

**Last hope**

**Chapter 3**

**Luna Joins the Team**

**Sora’s POV**

 

“Okay. Since you have a hunch, why don’t you tell me who I’m looking for!” Luna said as she walked up to Link. 

 

“I- I don’t know.  I could tell that you were l-looking for someone very important to you” Link started to sweat. I swear that I saw a blush. Luna just gave Link a look as he turned cherry red. The Hero of Twilight was getting so nervous. Meanwhile, I was trying to get out of the ropes that Luna tied me in. Unfortunately, she tied the ropes pretty tight. Not tight enough to crush my lungs, but tight enough to make me unable to move around. Yume, who happened to see me struggle to move, snuck over to me and cut the ropes. 

 

“Thank you” I mouthed. Yume nodded and went over to Zelda to help her out. I went over to Impa who was knocked out, along with Navi. But of course, Impa was only faking. She lifted her head and whispered in my ear.

 

“ _ The she-wolf would make a perfect ally for you and Link. She is strong. Almost as strong as you, if not stronger. You need to find some way to gain her trust _ .” Impa explained to me.  I knew she was right. But how was the question

 

“ _ How am I going to gain her trust? _ ” I questioned. 

 

“ _ Why don’t you figure it out. Find a way _ .” Impa knew I was confused. Before she became leader of Shikah, she didn’t know how to handle situations like this. Ever since the Twinrova announced that I would be the next chieftess of the Gerudo, Impa had been mentoring me about the hardships of being a leader. 

 

I thought for a little while. If Luna thinks that her sister is somewhere in the castle, then I need to come up with proof that she isn’t. But how? I look over at Navi, who was just regaining consciousness, and an idea came to me. Navi could fly around and talk to the Twinrova. Even though the witches are gerudo, they know Hyrule like the back of their hands, and they helped Ganondorf out a bit before I knocked some sense into them. Plus, I vaguely remember them saying something about hiding a female wolf demon. I slowly moved toward the fairy as she was waking up.

 

“ _ Navi, get up! I need you to find Koume and Kotake. They should still be in Kakariko. I need you to bring them here.” _ I whisper in Navi’s tiny ear. Then I untied her from the paddle, after which she flew off, hopefully to Kakariko Village.

 

**Navi’s POV**

 

As I was flying I kept an eye out for any other trouble that might be heading Sora’s and Link’s way. Luckily, I didn’t spot anything to out of the ordinary. Only a few bokoblins, and they weren’t harming anybody. After a few minutes of flying above Hyrule Field, I arrived in Kakariko. The first person I saw was Ranado. 

 

“RANADO!” I screamed at the top of my tiny lungs. Though my voice might have been faint, It appeared that he had heard me, because he looked up. Once I knew that he was aware of my presence, I flew right up to his face. 

 

“Hello, Navi. What bring you here?” Ranado said as he looked around. “Without Sora and Link as well” 

 

“Ranado! I’m so glad I found you! There is in trouble at the castle! A dark wolf broke in and currently is questioning Sora, Link, and Princess Zelda about something. Any ways, Sora asked me to get Koume and Kotake! Are they still in the village?”

 

“Why yes they are. They are just getting ready to leave though. I suggest that you find them quickly.” 

 

“ThankyouRanado!” I say quickly and fly off to the Inn. Just in time too! The Twinrova were just about to leave. “Wait! WAIT!” I shout as the witches stopped to look around. 

 

“Was that Navi’s voice I heard, Koume” Kotake asked her sister.

 

“Yes that was, Kotake. But, Navi is with Sora and the Hero of Light. Do you suppose that our Princess sent the fairy to us?” Koume replied

 

“That is more than likely. Our Crown Princess would do that if she ever needed help with something that she cannot handle herself, but can’t leave where she is” 

 

“Now where is that fairy? Is it possible that she is not in our sites” Koume said even though I was right in their sights! How rude!

 

“I’M RIGHT OVER HERE!” I yell as I fly to them.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Navi. Our eyesight has not been good as of late. We could not see you.” Kotake said snickering a little.

 

“BULLSHIT! ALL THREE OF US HAVE LIVED SINCE THE DAYS OF VATTI! I KNOW AS WELL AS YOU DO THAT YOUR EYESIGHT'S HAVEN’T CHANGED SINCE GANONDORF WAS BANISHED TO THE TWILIGHT REALM BY THE SAGES!” I ranted as the Twinrova burst out in laughter. I have no idea what they were laughing about. 

 

“We’re sorry, old fairy. We couldn’t help ourselves. So what has Sora sent you to us for?” Koume asked. 

 

I took a deep breath and told them really fast. “Sora sent me to get you two to go to the castle because a dark wolf is keeping them captive and asking them something I don’t understand. Then again, half the time in serious situations I don’t understand anything!”

 

The Twinrova looked at me weird. Like I was crazy or something.

 

“A dark wolf?” Koume exclaimed, confused.

 

“Elemental wolves are extinct in Hyrule. Aren’t they, Koume?” Kotake asked. Koume nodded.

 

“It is impossible for a dark wolf to be in Hyrule. Are you positive that you saw one?” Koume questioned me.

 

“Of course! Sora even pointed out that dark wolves extinct, in our world! Just by the way she’s dressed, it’s obvious, even to me, that this dark wolf, and two other elemental wolves that were with her, are from another world.” This time, Koume and Kotake looked worried. Like they were hiding something.

 

_ “Do you think they could be the family of that girl Ganondorf had told us to capture?”  _ Koume whispered to her sister.

 

_ “Very possible. She is a dark wolf herself. Though, the wolf ears on her head suggest that she is part human.”  _ Kotake replied

 

_ “This other dark wolf that Navi told us about must think that her sister is still in the castle.” _ Koume stated.

 

“Hey! I’m still here! Just so you know, I also heard all that. Where are you hiding her?!” I scolded  the witches. 

 

“Little fairy, that is information that we can not say out loud. As you must know, a dark wolf is very powerful. If the sister of the dark wolf you’re talking about is found by Majora, the results will be disastrous.” Kotake explained. 

 

“But Majora is awaked yet….. is he… she…. it…..?” I asked confused because the gender of Majora is unknown as well as his….. her….. its origins. 

 

“Yes, and no.” Koume responded. “After the hero of time defeated it about a century ago, the spirit of Majora was released in our realm. Hyrule needs the Goddess’ daughters whom were born in the physical world. They are our only hope.”

 

Without thinking, I blurted, “Them and those elemental wolves” I had no idea what I was saying. Koume looked at me and then looked back at Death Mountain. She mutters something I couldn’t understand. 

 

“Navi, we need to get going to the Castle. There is some confusion that needs to be cleaned up right now” Koume said just as she flyed away with her sister. I quickly followed. 

 

**Back at the castle**

 

The Twinrova went to Zelda’s room as soon as we entered the castle. I, on the other hand didn’t think that the witches are going to be enough to convince the dark wolf that her sister isn’t in the castle. I’m going to need more help. 

 

Lucky me that I found the other people that were with the dark wolf. Maybe they would be of help!

 

“Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen!” I kept repeating over and over again to get their attention, but not in the way I hoped. The blonde one began to play with me like a ball! “Hey! Stop! I’m not a toy!” I told him, but he didn’t listen.

 

“Ohh! Shiney!” He said as he played with me. I saw the red head male standing nearby and shaking his head.

 

“Help me!” I pleaded to him. 

 

“You got into that situation yourself.” He said, which made a little irritated! I did not have time for this!

 

“The person you guys and your friend are looking for is not in the castle! There are two witches who know about where she is, but I doubt that your friend is going to listen to them!” I blurted. The red head male glared at me

 

“How do I know your not lying?” He asked coldly.

 

“Because I always tell the truth! I helped the Hero of Time who often need my help because I knew how to defeat all kinds of monsters! I would never lie about something this. The Twinrova are the ones who lie! But when it comes to my friend Sora’s safety, they always tell the truth!” I kept on talking until the blonde male grabbed one of my wings. “OWWW!”

 

**Sora’s POV**

What the hell was taking Navi so long. She maybe a dumbass, but at least she got done whatever needed to get done! I was so happy when the Twinrova arrived, but there was no Navi, which made me a little agitated. What did that little fairy get herself into this time.

 

The Twinrova were having a difficult time convincing Luna that her sister was not here. But the she-wolf would not believe them, and was cussing them out in quite a few different languages. Most of which I did not understand. I actually understand Luna’s not trusting of the Twinrova. The did work for Ganondork for quite a few years. I had to put those two in their places a few times as well. I don’t think that the Twinrova were telling the whole truth. They were leaving something out. Did they really hide Luna’s sister somewhere in Hyrule to ‘protect her from Majora’. The Hero of Time defeated Mjora. There was no way for the monster to be brought to Hyrule as many people say! There is no proof!

 

My current problem right now was to gain Luna’s trust. But the question right now is ‘how’? Then an idea hit me, but it could come at the life of my missing sister. But if she did die, she would be happy to know that I was helping someone else find there sister. I just hope the other Gerudo understand.

 

“Koume! Kotake! You two have tried hard enough! I order both of you to stop trying to convince the dark wolf with your admittedly stupid ass stories. And before you try to convince me, I’m not as easily fooled as you think!” I told the witches sternly. They immediately backed off. I turned to Luna, and silently prayed to Din that I would come up with the right words. “I’m sorry about the Twinrova. Those two can be deceptive bitches!” I took a deep breath, then bowed. “I don’t think I properly introduced myself earlier. My name is Akai Taiyo no Sora of the Gerudo.   Though Ganondorf was the one who took your sister, as the future leader of the Gerudo, I feel it is my responsibility to help you look for her. Plus, I’m sure Link is willing to help you out as well!”  Oddly enough, Link didn’t object. In fact, he put his hand over his heart and bowed. Luna still didn’t look convinced. 

 

“Yeah, right! You don’t even what my fucking sister looks like!” Luna scolded us. Well that backfired on me. What am I going to do now? And where the hell is Navi?! I really needed her advice on what to do right now. Then, Link surprised me again.

 

“You’re right, Sora and I don’t know what your sister looks like. But I have a feeling that she looks very similar to you.” Link said with a calm voice , while still bowing. Why wasn’t he like that for me?! Luna’s form tensed and she clenched her hands her claws biting into her flesh before she turned back to the us.

 

“What the fuck do you know, she could easily look like someone” she said in a slow dangerous voice

 

Link didn’t even flinch. “I’m also sure she wears similar clothes to you.” The air around us grew cold as Luna’s eyes twitched before she slowly made her way over to the elf like male

“ _ Link! You dumbass! Think before you speak! _ ” I say in a harsh whisper.

 

“ _ What do mean…… i meant the style of clothing. _ ”

 

“ _ You basically said she dresses like a slut! _ ”

 

_ “...... opps….”  _ By the time our conversation was over a dark aura was upon us as Luna grabbed Link by his blonde hair and gave a harsh tug.

 

“F-Y-I my sister is not a slut you stupid asshole” Luna said and before any of us could stop her, we saw Link hanging upside down on the highest part of the ceiling

 

“Link, you dumbass.” I mutter under my breath. 

 

“Help….” Link managed to say.

 

“I’m not helping you, Link. You got in that situation yourself.” I tell the idiot Hylian. He does not know how to shut his mouth. Luna grunted and walked off going to look for her sister who she assumed was in the castle

 

I decided to find the other elemental wolf that were with Luna. How ever I thought that they would not be somewhat the throne room of the castle. Navi was there, trying to convince the fire wolf of something; she was being unsuccessful.

 

Suddenly I watched the blonde wolf grab Navi looking at her with fascination, his grip unrelenting 

as Navi tried to escape his grasp. I wanted to laugh at seeing Navi in her situation. That dumbass fairy got what she deserved after all the years of pissing me off by annoying me with her little bits of advice I already knew. 

 

“GAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!” Navi yelled at the top of her little lungs. Josh smiled and held her close.

 

“Awesome a flying ball, this world is awesome” he said. That’s when I burst out laughing!

 

**Josh’s POV**

 

_ Wooow a flying ball. this world is completely amazing. _ I thought as i held the blue ball tight in my hands. I looked to my brother who only shook his head at me and walk away obviously trying to find our destructive cousin. I just shrugged and went on playing with my new toy not noticing it was struggling against me.

 

“Awesome i got a new toy” I said with a bright smile. I heard some laughter and i looked to see a beautiful female and I blinked dropping the ball not noticing it flew away as I stared at her

 

“Wow” I whispered in awe, she was very beautiful and by the way she dressed she might be a dancer of some kind. I blushed and looked away when I saw her look in my direction, why was I looking at another girl the last time I was with another girl she stabbed in the back. I turned and walked in the direction my brother went a frown on my face as my mind went back to the memories i didn't want to ever resurface.

 

“Hey! Why the long face?” the girl asked.

 

“Um nothing, oh um I better go look for my brother” I said before rushing off quickly away from the girl.

 

**Sora’s POV**

 

Something about the blonde male did not seem right. When I looked in his eyes, I saw a bit of pain in them. I wonder what had happened to him. Unfortunately, I could not think about that right now. I need to find Luna. The problem is that I can’t find her in the stated the castle is in right now. Where the hell can she be. 

 

It took me a total of 4 hours, 25 minutes, and 38 seconds to find Luna, who was in the throne room just sitting there on the throne. Link was still hanging on the ceiling, like the idiot he is. At this point I knew what I had to do to get Luna to join me and Link. I had some time to think about it, as well as the advice that Yume had given me.

 

**_25 minutes earlier_ **

 

“You’re going to need that Dark Wolf to help defeat Majora, you know.” Yume had said from within the shadows.

 

“I know. But I can’t figure out how to get her to join me and Link.” I say with a defeated look. I didn’t what to do. 

 

“What are your options?”

 

“To either abandon my search for Sakura, and hope that she is alright; or to let Luna look for her sister like she has been for who knows how long.”

 

“Then you only have one option, Sora.” Yume stepped out of the shadows. “Don’t worry, your sister is going to be just fine. I can feel it with every fiber in my body.”

 

“Thanks, Yume” 

 

**_Currently_ **

I knew what I had to do. I don’t care about what the other Gerudo are going to think. This is the only way.

 

“Luna….. I……… I want to help you find your sister. Knowing that she is in a world that she has no knowledge about in a time when a great evil is roaming about is not a comforting thought to me! I’ll put my search for my sister on hold until yours is found.” I proclaim without giving it a second thought, hoping that Luna’s response what I want.

 

I could see Luna was thinking very hard on my request and she looked to her two cousins who had entered the throne room as well, the blonde man seem to hide from me behind his tall, stoic brother. 

 

“Ok fine I will but to my terms that I can do what I want when I want” Luna said to me after a few minutes of having a silent conversation with the tall male.

 

“Very well. I’ll agree to those terms.” I tell her. I could hear Link mutter something like ‘oh great, just like Minda.’ under his breath. I wanted to tell him that at least Luna wasn’t riding him, but that would have sounded a little to perverted. Before I was going to say anything else, Yume once again came out of the shadows.

 

“I would like to join you in this endeavor as well. As Lady Skyscraper’s right hand woman, I can get you to places that most people would not be able to get to.” The young Shikah said with a calm attitude. I saw the blonde hand man look up over his brother’s shoulder avoiding my eyes.

 

“I might join you later on in this journey of yours if you don't have progress in looking for Kokoro” he said.

 

“Very well.” I tell the blonde male. “I suggest we search the Zora’s Domain since it’s closer to our current position than the Goron Mines and the Kokiri Forest. And with how the Zora design their temples, not very many people would think to look there first.”

 

“Well you guys will just have to lead me cause I don't know a damn thing about this stupid place anyway” Luna said, she had not moved from her position on the throne. Her bottoms seemed much shorter though luckily Luna had her legs closed or Link who mysteriously was released from his binds would have a show and tell.

 

“You all should go now me and Josh will stay here” I heard the red haired male said stoically as his brother nodded looking anywhere except for me.

 

“Okay, we will leave as soon as everyone is ready.” I say, sort of directing the comment at Link, who was still in a blue dress. 

 

“Yeah girly boy put on some male clothes and get this fucking party started” Luna said already at the door to leave, when the hell did she moved from the throne.

  
Yume handed Link a clean and dry tunic. It took him 20 minutes to change, but at least he was ready. Though we had just started our journey, I knew that this was going to be a long trip.


End file.
